Semiconductor die packages are known in the semiconductor industry, but could be improved. For example, electronic devices such as wireless phones and the like are becoming smaller and smaller. It is desirable to make thinner semiconductor die packages so that they can be incorporated into such electronic devices. It would also be desirable to improve upon the heat dissipation properties of conventional semiconductor die packages.
Another technical challenge that exists is in the formation of such semiconductor die packages. A clip and a leadframe may sandwich a semiconductor die in an exemplary semiconductor die package. If the clip and the leadframe are not properly aligned with each other and the semiconductor die, then the manufactured semiconductor die package could be defective and rework may be needed.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.